


Spring's eve

by CarmillaVader



Series: The Seasons [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaVader/pseuds/CarmillaVader
Summary: It was the final day of fall, the night was long and cold.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696954
Kudos: 4





	Spring's eve

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is my first one shot fic, so please be gentle with me  
> you can follow me on twitter @CamillaVader

MONDAY was the last day of fall and it was beautiful and slightly windy day, it was a perfect day to have a picnic. Sam and Bucky decided to have one, as they were sitting down on the freshly washed and warm blanket, Bucky looks at Sam smiling at him and he blushed as the sun kissed Sam’s skin. 

Sam looks at Bucky but Bucky looks away shyly, the cold breeze moves Bucky’s hair revealing his blushing cheeks and his beautiful smile that Sam loved and adored so much, that was Sam’s favorite thing of Bucky. As the night began to fall, they went for walk then they made their way back to their small yet spacey apartment. 

Where Alpine and Redwing their pets waiting for their return home. Sam set up a cute fort but without the roof because Redwing doesn’t like it, after he was done that he made his way to the kitchen and made the popcorn as Bucky went to get movies and snacks from their corner store. 

Alpine was curled in Bucky's lap and Redwing was on Sam's shoulder. while Sam and Bucky cuddled up in front of their couch watching a romance. After the movie Sam found Bucky sound asleep. Sam looked at the clock, it read 10:45 PM so Sam decided to gently and carefully to move Bucky, so he wouldn’t hurt himself while sleeping then Sam softly kiss Bucky’s forehead. 

TUESDAY it was a warm spring morning and Bucky woke early because he likes waking up early. So he made Sam breakfast, it was his favorite, waffles, eggs, bacon and sausage. After breakfast Sam and Bucky went for a park, there they meet up Sharon and Nat for their 10 am walk.

At 1 pm they went to an outside sitting type of restaurant from lunch, after their lunch date they went to the park and walk around for an hours then they went their separate ways. Sam and Bucky went home, they sat om their couch and watch some of their favorite shows on Netflix. 

The clock on the stove read 9 pm and Sam was the one who fell asleep, so Bucky gently got up, he carefully pickup Sam like bride style. Bucky picked up the blankets to cover up the cold man. Bucky got into the bed with Sam and cuddled up next to him until he fell asleep.


End file.
